Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ventilation of buildings and more specifically to a hip ventilator, which is used to ventilate a hip roof.
Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,113 to Smith et al discloses a roof ridge ventilator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,076 to Schiedegger et al. discloses a ridge vent for hip roof.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a hip ventilator, which is used to ventilate a hip roof.